This invention relates to a method for cleaning a machine for liquid or semi-liquid food products (designed to produce in particular, but without restricting the scope of the invention, products of the soft ice cream or shake type).
As is known, this type of machine requires regular cleaning of the components which are in contact with the mixture or the finished product, in order to reduce the risk of formation of bacterial charge and increase the safety of the end product.
There is therefore a need felt by operators of cleaning the machine in an effective manner, guaranteeing a high food safety, and at the same time reducing the machine downtime, that is, reducing the unavailability of the machine.